


Just Remember The Pictures

by shatteredpetal



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LinkxMidna - Freeform, MidLink, MidnaxLink, Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredpetal/pseuds/shatteredpetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'd follow you anywhere, Midna.' In which the imp decides that, yes, Link is and always will be a moron. -Set just after SnowPeak Ruins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Remember The Pictures

Link shivered in his tunic, wrapping his arms around his knees and sinking his chin. Damn it, he should have worn extra layers! Common sense would have told him it was cold _in the North_. This place was bloody freezing and if he weren't moving around so much, Link wouldn't have lasted very long.

By the time he retrieved the second Mirror Shard from Snowpeak Ruins (after suffering huge amount of doting from the peculiar couple who lived there), Link's toes and hands were numb and he was so cold it no longer hurt.

Yet as much as the boy felt freezing, it was even worse for Midna. Gods knew if she was actually wearing anything else other than the tightly fitted black clothing. The Fused Shadows she constantly wore wouldn't do much good for keeping in the warmth from her head, and Link didn't think his shadow offered much heat either.

Due to the fact it was night time, Link had found shelter in a tiny cave and attempted to create a fire with what little wood he could find and scraping two rocks together he found conveniently in his pockets.

The Gods were clearly on his side because it didn't take long for the spark to catch the wood. Soon a small, but wild fire was burning and Link greedily hurried into the light, absorbing as much heat as possible.

Half an hour later, Link was warmer and Midna decided to appear from his shadow, very keen to near the fire.

Both were silent while the male peeled off his top. To Midna's surprise he ended up passing it to her.

'This should keep you warm... _er_.'

He was aware Midna was reluctant to appear vulnerable, but in a time like this she would have to be foolish to turn down such a gracious offer. Soon she was completely buried in the top, and had to remove her headgear to actually resurface from the loop. Sometimes Link forgot how tiny she was.

In personality, Midna was quite big and even intimidating, not to mention frightening in her own way. Link wondered if she had _always_ been so in control of everything, or if it was natural. Or maybe he was just weak and she could throw him around easily.

_I'm not weak_ , he mentally told himself.

Now tucked in his tunic, Midna actually looked very sweet.

Well–– she _was_ sweet.

Sometimes.

More of a strange-sort-of-cute. Either way, Link had grown to appreciate her interesting appearance and even enjoy her company. Her snappy and rather bitter attitude, not mainly directed at him anymore, was amusing and whatever snarky comment she made usually kept him happy.

In truth, whenever they were together he tended to forget she was indeed an imp. Midna was extremely human in her own right, and easy to communicate with. Plus she had the brains, and Link needed brains.

Fused Shadows removed, Link inspected her and she looked surprisingly different without it. Her hair was a dark red, a colour he hadn't observed before, and it spiked upwards. Quite like a crown––

Link flinched when a piece of wood was thrown at his face.

'Oi, peabrain!'

'Hm?'

'I'm talking to you. Quit staring at me.'

'... _Oh_. What were you saying?'

For a second he wondered if she would berate him, but then she decided to let it pass. 'The next Mirror Shard. I planned a route for us to reach there.'

Link stared at her blankly.

'In my _head_. We need your map which you conveniently lost.'

'I dropped it.'

'You must have dropped your dignity with it as well.'

Sighing, Link rolled onto his front and propped himself on one elbow. 'I know my way around Hyrule. My memory is pretty good.'

Midna threw him a rather sarcastic expression. ' _Really_? Considering your smarts that's surprising. Maybe the memory kicks out all the knowledge when it comes to you. You just remember the pictures.'

'That's sweet, Midna. You still cold?'

'No,' she snapped, although he could tell under the tunic she was still shivering.

Link crawled over to where she sat and gingerly wrapped both arms around her, pulling the imp into his lap. It felt like hugging stone. Midna was frozen in place, probably bewildered at what he was doing to her.

Just like he guessed, Midna was very huggable.

Finally words processed in her mind and she spoke: 'What do you think you are doing?'

'Trying to keep you warm. Sharing body heat. Being nice.'

'Being _nice_?' Midna scowled.

'I know it's a term you barely understand, but trust me: I know what I'm doing. When I was in Ordon Village, Ilia and I used to do this sometimes when we were cold.'

Link wasn't sure why he confessed this, but it was nice to talk about his past which he did miss quite a bit. There were the odd days in Winter when the weather was fowl and freezing. His hut didn't have any form of heating, so whenever Ilia and he hung out there, they would usually decide to cuddle up and chat.

Wow. That seemed so long ago now. And to think she no longer remembered who he was.

These facts Midna was aware of, but when he mentioned the girl she felt a pang in her heart. It was sharp and left her empty. As if, reality sudden hit and whatever man she thought Link was there was still the fact he was a village boy, possibly betrothed to this woman she had no idea about, and would rather live a peaceful life away from civilisation.

In her eyes, Link was peculiar. What he liked and what he didn't, just didn't make any sense to her. Why waste your life herding goats?

However Midna didn't have much experience outside of her palace. This was something Link didn't need to know about though.

'Do you miss her?'

Link was shocked she asked. Usually Midna didn't give a damn about him. 'I do, yes. She is a good friend.'

_Is_? After receiving the news Ilia no longer knew who Link was, the man still considered her a _friend_? Midna clenched her fists in her long sleeves. _He misses her_. Link missed a girl. Another girl. He was thinking about another girl.

Why did this bother her so much?

'I hope she remembers me again, but that seems unlikely.'

Midna hoped she wouldn't.

'Oh.'

Were Ilia and Link close? Were they actually more than what Midna assumed?

Midna felt somewhat crushed, but why?

What did she want?

'We should probably sleep.'

Then it finally made sense.

Link was all she had right now. The very thought of him thinking of her as _just_ a companion was almost heartbreaking. One day, he and this Ilia girl would be together and he would forget about Midna. Why would he remember her anyway?

_He just remembers pictures_.

'Keep my tunic on. You look good in it anyway.'

'Link––'

Accidentally, she allowed her tone to sound much softer than she would permit. To her dismay Link also noticed and remained in place.

She wanted to say something else. Something so awful in her mind she couldn't form the words. Instead she mumbled: 'She'll be fine.'

Midna only wanted Ilia to be fine because of Link. If Ilia made him happy, then that was enough for Midna to care about her.

For some reason, Link was touched and placed a hand on her small shoulder.

'Thanks. Hopefully want I'm doing is worth it.'

... Was that a joke?

Worth it? For _her_? That _blonde_?

The Twili was probably in a mood to begin with because of the cold, but something inside her snapped and she levitated to his height in a flash and claimed his collar aggressively. Fire sparked in her eyes and Link realised he had said something very wrong.

'Are you a _moron_?' Midna already knew he was, but still: ' _Worth_ it? Do you really think everything you've done has just been a favour? You're an idiot! I wouldn't be here with you if we were skipping around picking daisies! I'm here because you're helping, and you're not just helping me either. And I...' She curled her lower lip. 'Maybe I respect that, Link. If anybody says what you're doing isn't worth it, I'll honestly find it perfectly reasonable to just kill them on the spot, because what you're doing –– whether or not Ilia remembers you –– will be acknowledged. So don't think so stupidly! Honest to God, you annoy me so much I'm afraid I might just hurt myself.'

Link wasn't hurt, no. In fact, he was relatively amused, but he certainly took Midna's words with a heavy heart. She was right: he had acted ridiculously. What he was doing was making a difference, even he could tell, and Link was proud.

Sometimes he allowed his confidence to stumble though.

A sigh escaped his lips, as if relieved Midna had scolded him. She scolded him because she cared about him a great deal. Never would she admit to this, but Link was a good reader in people. After saving her life, and literally being her pet dog, Midna was finally opening her eyes and treating him well.

'I hope you continue to help me.' _Because I need you_.

Link nodded. 'I'd follow you anywhere, Midna.' And it was true. Their relationship may be rocky, but she meant a lot to him. It would be painful to turn his back on her after so long.

At first her heart fluttered and she concentrated on not blushing –– damn hormones! –– but then she started sniggering, an impish grin crawling over her expression. Link frowned at her in puzzlement.

'What?'

'Nothing. You just reminded me of that huge yeti.'

That creature wasn't hard to forget. Link remembered how doting he was to his wife, how much he cared and would literally follow her anywhere.

He grinned.

'Look into eyes–– I calm you down,' Link said, mocking who she was referring to.

Midna playfully punched him in the chest. 'All that mushiness would drive me up the wall.'

'Would it?' Link decided to put her statement to the test, and quickly pecked her lips. They were warm, despite how much she was shivering. 'How about that?'

Midna's heart stopped. Of all things to do, kiss her? Yes, Link was a brainless moron. How she managed was a mystery–– but _kiss_ her?

... She quite liked it, even if it made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

There was a pause.

Then: 'You may want to try again.'

Link cocked a brow, but obliged either way, catching her lips with his own. A series of emotions bubbled in his belly, pounding at his heart and his head spun. It was quite crazy how kissing someone had such an effect, especially with a girl he disliked for quite some time.

But whatever Link was feeling, it was doubled for Midna.

They broke apart after a couple of seconds, and he inhaled, raising both eyebrows in question.

'Well?'

Midna dove in again, daringly deepening their buss. It was comforting kissing him, and even if he was doing this because of the challenge she placed before him, Midna returned the affection with more meaning than she ever hoped.

Yet the rights and wrongs kicked in, and it was she who pulled away, despite being the one who started it.

'Yeah, it would be drive me up the wall,' she lied, eyes glinting with menace.

Link frowned. 'I don't think so.'

'I don't care what you think.'

He was smiling again, and she would love more than anything to punch him in the face then and there.

Damn him to Hell, he knew how she felt about him.

'We _should_ sleep,' Midna said, remembering his very wise suggestion previously.

She didn't even realise his hand was at her hip until she hovered away from him, finding a nice spot of her own close to the fire.

Staying where he was, Link leaned against the cave.

'Husband tuck you in for night?'

'Shut up, Link.


End file.
